Timeline (Aftermath Of The End)
NOTE: This timeline is not part of '''Aiothai's Scenario, but is an unrelated separate timeline. However, some parts of Aiothai's Scenario also occur in this timeline.' ''Inspired somewhat by Fallout 3, and The Last Congressman. 2034 * March 13th-14th: '''Almost every major city in the US is nuked, along with London, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo, Rome, and Ottawa. US President Nikki Haley and her family are fortunately evacuated to the nuclear blast-proof bunker in the White House. The Vice President, however, is regrettably killed by the explosion while in his home at Number One Observatory Circle. 97% of Congress is killed as well. The death toll is over 240 million in the US, six million in London, two million in Paris, three million in Berlin, eight million in Tokyo and two million in Rome, and Ottawa. The Eurasian Union and China claim responsibility, surprising none, as the US and other allies were at war with the countries at the time. '''Cities following the attacks DestroyedWhiteHouse.jpg|The White House NukedSeattle.jpg|Seattle NukedNewYork.jpg|New York NukedChicago.jpg|Chicago NukedLA.jpg|Los Angeles NukedSanFran.jpg|San Francisco NukedDallas.jpg|Dallas NukedBoston.jpg|Boston NukedAtlanta.jpg|Atlanta NukedBaltimore.jpg|Baltimore 1920x1080 britain-london-destroyed-version-destroyed-city-appocolypse-hq-uk-future-HD-Wallpaper.jpg|London NukedParis.jpg|Paris NukedBerlin.png|Berlin NukedTokyo.jpg|Tokyo NukedRome.jpg|Rome Ottawa.jpg|Ottawa * March 15th: '''China announces their intention to invade the US and Japan. The Eurasian Union also announce invasions of the US, and other NATO countries. President Haley, her family, and the surviving members of Congress are airlifted from the D.C. safe zone, and are taken to Mt. Weather, Virginia. Haley tearfully declares that the parties responsible will pay dearly for the attack, Haley goes on to proclaim that a Eurasian, or Chinese invasion of the US will end in nothing but failure for the invading forces. Haley also announces her new choice for Vice President will be Virginia Governor Alex Reber. Reber is sworn-in the same day. * '''March 16th: '''It is revealed that UK Prime Minister Matthew Hancock survived the attack (albeit severely injured by falling rubble). The somewhat crippled NEST deploys teams into the assaulted US cities. The People's Liberation Army sends troop carriers to Seattle, Alaska, California, and Japan. The Eurasian Union begin a push across Europe. Israel (who are currently in their own war with Palestine and to a certain extent Iran), and the Republic of Korea pledge humanitarian, financial, and if needed, militaristic support to the US, and other affected countries. * '''March 17th: '''The Republic of Korea deploy their navy into the Pacific Ocean in an attempt to cut off Liberation Army ships moving towards Japan and the US. China threatens the ROK, demanding that they stay out of the war. The US sends troops to the states on the Pacific. The Eurasian Army enters Norway. Haley reluctantly begins to plan airstrikes on Moscow, St. Petersburg, and Beijing. * '''March 18th: The US launches three nuclear weapons, one at St. Petersburg, one at Moscow, and one at Beijing. The first nuke catches Russia by surprise and successfully hits it's mark in St. Petersburg killing 260,000, the second is detected by Russia before it hits, and is shot down over occupied Ukraine, where it crashes down in Rivne, and kills 150,000 people (including Eurasian military), the third is, as well, perceived by China, and is shot down, crash landing in Isfahan, Iran, killing 900,000. The nuke hitting Iran unintentionally helps Israel, as Iran is backing Palestine in their war with Israel. President Haley gives a speech announcing the results of the nuclear targets, apologizing to the Ukrainian and Iranian civilians for the accidental bombing, and offering her condolences to any non-combatants killed\injured, or who lost family in the nuking of St. Petersburg. Russian\Eurasian President Kiril Volodin swears revenge on the US. Chinese carriers arrive at Japan and begin their invasion, but the carriers on their way to the US are blockaded by ROK battleships. Russian invades Alaska. Results of the March 18th Bombings ' NukedSt.Petersburg.jpg|St. Petersburg NukedRivne.jpg|Rivne IsfahanNuked.jpg|Isfahan ' *'March 19th:' Russia captures Nome, Alaska by night ]] fall. China begins their invasion of Japan through Fukuoka. The Swedish Armed Forces enter Norway to engage Eurasian troops crossing the country. *'March 20th:' Russian soldiers and tanks are airlifted into London, Paris, Berlin and various states on the US east coast. Two helicopters transporting the tanks and infantry are shot down by Sweden. Moscow angrily threatens the Swede Government. After a three-day standoff, Chinese battleships open fire on the ROK blockade, sinking two destroyers, and killing 700. The ROK ships return fire on the Chinese and sink one of their destroyers as well, killing 500. In the chaos of the battle, China sneaks troop carriers through the ROK lines. Korean President Chae Man-Young declares war on China. China captures Fukuoka. Rumors begin to spark of "monsters" attacking refugees in the northeastern US. *'March 21st: '''The last ship in the Korean blockade is destroyed in the skirmish with the Chinese Navy, 400 are killed. China continues towards the US west coast. Russian troops attack Fairbanks, but are met with resistance from the US Army and the Canadian Armed Forces. Russia captures Vardø, Norway. * '''March 23rd:' A NEST helicopter attempting to evacuate civilians from the New York fallout zone is hit by a rocket fired from a RPG, all on board are killed. President Haley vows to investigate the attack to the best of her ability. The Chinese Navy lands at Washington, California and Oregon. * March 24th: Eurasian forces capture Fairbanks, all U.S. and Canadian forces are captured or killed. Hiroshima falls to China. A lot of London has been secured by Eurasian soldiers, the U.K Govt. is held up in the ruins of Buckingham Palace. Swedish and Eurasian troops engage in conflict in Norway. Category:Scenario: Aftermath Of The End Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Nuclear warfare Category:Timeline Category:Geopolitics 2030s